Do You Want My Help?
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Tiki and Tharja find out they can help each other with their problems. A response to a challenge from COOKIECHEESEMAN and Hammershlag. Oneshot.


**This fanfic is in response to a challenge from COOKIECHEESEMAN and Hammershlag. Cookie challenged me to use the term 'Procreation Dragon.' Hammer then suggested an idea to me that had to do with a concept from his story, 'The Capitalist and the Warrior.' Figuring I could kill two birds with one stone, I combined them.**

* * *

Do You Want My Help?

Tiki sighed for the seventy third time since she'd taken her seat on the fallen log. The Shepherds had made camp after having discovered another child from the future.

That happened to be the root of Tiki's problems. Or rather, it served as a reminder to the problem she'd been having for over a thousand years.

The Manakete could not have children.

It was a problem that was common with Manaketes. Tiki had at one point researched the topic, centuries ago. And due to the limited number of dragonkind, and their reclusiveness, Tiki came up with next to nothing.

Her heart clenched as Nowi ran by, dragging her daughter Nah into the nearby woods. Tiki couldn't help but chuckle softly at their antics. But the humor was followed by the jealousy she was becoming accustomed to.

She wasn't able to dwell on her troubles much longer, since Tharja decided to share the log with her.

"Good day," Tiki greeted, unsure how to speak to the dark mage. Though the Manakete had never been very good with talking to practitioners of the dark arts.

"This seemed like the place to be for wallowing in self-pity," Tharja growled, glaring off at the camp.

Tiki, unsure whether to be offended, asked, "What's troubling you?"

"None of your business," snapped Tharja, sparing the Manakete the briefest of looks.

The green haired woman shrugged, "I merely thought there could be a chance that I might be able to help. But if you would rather keep it to yourself…"

Tharja bit her lip, "I can deal with my own problems."

Tiki nodded, "If you reconsider, just let me know." The draconic woman left the scene, leaving Tharja at the log.

* * *

The next day, Tiki resumed the spot on the log she'd claimed yesterday. Today she wasn't there to feel sad. Instead she watched the birds, and the nature around her. It was times like these she missed the Mila Tree.

Just like the day previous, Tharja broke her trance. Only today, she started off by saying, "I need your help."

Tiki blinked, and smiled. "What's the problem?" she asked.

Tharja sat down beside the woman who was a thousand years her senior. "It's Robin," Tharja admitted.

"Go on," Tiki encouraged.

"Ever since I laid eyes on him for the first time, I've been trying to win his affections," Tharja revealed.

"And he doesn't return those feelings?" Tiki guessed.

"Worse. He's hopelessly oblivious, and hasn't even noticed I've been trying to seduce him," Tharja nearly wailed.

Tiki thought for a moment, "Have you tried just outright telling him that you're interested in him?"

The dark mage hissed, "No! I can't do that!"

 _Why does romance always have to be so complicated? And why do people in love have to be so idiotic?_ TIki lamented. "Alright," she said, adopting her soothing voice to calm Tharja. "You mentioned you tried seducing him?"

"I tried everything from revealing clothing to pretending to trip into him," Tharja said. She looked as if she could have listed off twenty other things, but was far more interested in saving time.

Tiki wished she had some more experience in these matters. Her sole interaction with romance was her unrequited feelings for Marth, and that was an age ago.

"It sounds like you've been trying to appeal to his procreation dragon rather than his feelings," Tiki said honestly.

"His _what?"_ Tharja narrowed her eyes.

"Let me rephrase that," Tiki chuckled nervously. "You've been trying to appeal to his…desires, rather than his feelings. If you want him to be yours, you should try something more conventional with him."

"Like what?"

"Asking him to dinner," Tiki suggested. "From what I know about Robin, he'd enjoy something like that."

Tharja's eyes widened. Her mouth formed an O, as if she hadn't thought of that idea. And she probably hadn't, with how obsessed Tiki could see she was.

"I'll need a hex for this," she mumbled, and began to cast dark magic.

Tiki leaned away, not afraid, but merely uncomfortable. When Tharja was done, she looked as if she had just walked out of a castle and into a royal ball.

"Dark magic can do that?" Tiki asked, surprised.

"There's nothing a good hex can't do," Tharja smirked. "Thanks for hearing me out. If you need a hex, just ask."

As Tharja was about to leave, Tiki stood up. "Wait," she said. "Are there hexes for childbirth?"

"What kind? One for a painless birth, or something else?" Tharja asked.

"More along the lines of fertility," Tiki said, blushing slightly.

Tharja turned back to Tiki, giving the Manakete her attention. "Are you trying to have a kid?"

"Kind of," Tiki admitted. "Most Manaketes, including me, are infertile. And I've always wanted to have a child at some point…"

Tharja nodded, "I think I have something that might work. We may have to try some different things, since you are part dragon."

"I'm willing to try anything," Tiki breathed.

"Then after my outing with Robin, I'll meet you in your tent," Tharja declared. She looked around to make sure no one had seen her outburst of compassion to someone who wasn't Robin. When she knew she was in the clear, the dark mage walked off with a spring in her step.

Tiki smiled, her sense of hope renewed. She started off on a stroll.

Maybe she'd eavesdrop on Tharja and Robin, just for a bit of fun and teasing later.

* * *

 **Author Notes: That was an interesting fanfic. Not quite so for the content, but for the approach. I've never done a prompted idea like that, so this was a first. I had fun writing it, and I hope Cookie and Hammer enjoy this little oneshot!**


End file.
